


Unhinged

by nerdelation8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Predator/Prey, Secret Identity, Starts off sweet but turns scary, Vore, Why Twogami's belly is so big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Hajime and the Imposter are making out when the latter suddenly unhinges his jaw. The Imposter explains that he's not actually Byakuya. In fact, he's not even human...Starts off romantic but turns into horror.





	Unhinged

This clearing in the tropical forest was their favorite place to hang out.

Hajime took a step closer to Byakuya and aggressively attacked the larger man’s mouth with his own. Byakuya’s eyes flew wide open – he had been in the middle of saying something, but the kiss felt so good. He sucked at the skinny one’s lips and parted his mouth. He tasted virile and strong, faintly of spices.

What a fine specimen. 

Byakuya pulled away for a moment and said, “There’s something that runs in my family. It’s unusual. A strange…anatomical quirk. I doubt you’ve seen something like it before, but I want to show you.”

“Really?” Hajime said. “I’m intrigued.”

“You won’t believe this, but just kiss me. I’ll show you.”

As Hajime made out with Byakuya, the heir’s sweet lips suddenly became much farther apart. Something wasn’t right. Hajime moved his head back a little, startled. Byakuya came forward more. He slid his jaw open more and more. Soon he was kissing everything from Hajime’s nose down to his chin. Hajime jumped up. “What the-? How did you…?”

“It’s a special characteristic of the Togamis," he lied. "I can’t tell you where it comes from, but we all have the ability to unhinge our jaws.”

“How…how is that possible?!”

“I’m not sure. And it’s not just the jaw, either…there are some other anomalies to our digestive system.” 

Hajime was fascinated. He found it very strange, but incredibly sexy at the same time. 

The heir adjusted his collar absentmindedly. “I take it you aren’t disgusted by this?”

“No, I find it…really interesting.” Hajime stepped forward. He started kissing Byakuya again. “Do it-“ his voice was muffled by Byakuya’s lips and his plush cheeks. Hajime pulled away for just a few seconds. “-Do it to me while we’re making out.”

Byakuya was surprised. Hajime wasn’t weirded out by his special ability? Well, here it was. He'd try to control himself. Byakuya thrust his jaw forward to Hajime, playing at his tongue, his lips. He opened wider and kissed the whole lower half of Hajime’s face. Hajime shuddered. “Take me…in…”

He pulled back. “But I want to see first.”

Byahuya unhinged his jaw. It was terrible to look at. But the horror mingled with Hajime’s arousal, and made it irresistible.

“Come here.”

Byakuya stepped forward with urgency and planted his mouth on Hajime’s. He said, “How far do you want to go?” Hajime said, “More. My whole head, if you can.”

Hajime let himself get sucked inside the wet cavern. He felt the soft wetness of Byakuya’s lips envelop his neck. His little teeth scraped on Hajime’s collarbone. A tingle spread through Hajime’s whole body. Byakuya’s tongue probed at him, teasing at his ribs, his hips. It felt so amazing. He said, “Oh God. Byakuya. Please…I want you to eat me.”

“What?!” Togami cried. He let Hajime’s head free and pulled away from him, staring. "It's too dangerous!"

“Please. When we leave, when you’re gone…I don’t know what I’ll do. You said you’re going to have to leave and go back to your family. You said, since I’m a commoner, we can’t possibly be together. That’s why you have to do it.”

 _Whoa!_ thought the impostor. _He thinks I’m the real deal. I can’t let him go without explaining…_

“Hajime, you don’t understand. But I’m done lying to you. I’m done lying to myself…”

“Byakuya” explained his secret to Hajime. That he wasn’t really Byakuya Togami, but a man with no title and no life of his own, no birth certificate, no existence anywhere in the system. That’s why he had to live the way he did – with stolen identities and invented lives. The Ultimate Imposter.

The Ultimate Imposter ran his hands decadently through Hajime’s hair. He kneaded Byakuya’s shoulders with his chubby fingers.

“So you see, even though I’m not Byakuya Togami, we still can’t be together. Mine is a life of deception and despair. More than you know. It would only cause you pain.”

“I need you, By- what is your name anyway?”

“Byakuya is fine for now. But really, I have no name.” _No human name, that is._

“I’m sorry to hear that. That must really suck.”

Byakuya spoke up again. “To be completely honest, I’m not even…human.”

“Y-you aren’t?” said Hajime, startled. Then he started laughing. "This is a joke, right?"

“I'm very serious. I come from a planet many light-years away. Shortly before my time at Hope’s Peak began, I was dropped off here by my family’s spaceship. Like leaving a baby on a church doorstep, is that the idiom?”

“Uhh, not quite. Unless you were a baby at the time.”

They both sat in silence for a moment. 

Hajime could not believe what he was hearing. Was this even possible? But that thing Byakuya had done with his jaw…it shouldn’t be physically possible for a human. Maybe he really was from outer space. 

The impostor continued. “My species has a remarkable ability to stretch our bodies and change our shapes. It’s how…my disguises are so effective. But there are limits to the types of shapes we can emulate. Our stomachs are quite voluminous, since on our own planet we devour prey as big as ourselves. I can emulate the appearance of many species and individuals, but this-“ He slapped his large belly – “will never go away.”

Hajime chuckled. _I just thought you were a chunky guy,_ he thought. Not that that was a bad thing. When it came to girls, Hajime loved the delicate, petite ones, but he had a secret love for big bearlike men.

“That’s…amazing. Wh-what do you really look like?”

Byakuya made a pained expression. “My true appearance would frighten you. I’d rather stay like this.”

“Will your family ever come back for you?”

“They can only locate me if I communicate with them. I was tempted to as soon as we woke up on this island, but…I felt I had to protect you all. That’s why I’ve organized the party for tonight.”

_The party…_

Hajime had completely forgotten about that. It was tonight, wasn’t it? All their classmates would meet in the shack, away from the eyes of Monokuma. Byakuya would check everyone for weapons and then they’d all enjoy a delicious feast by Teruteru. They could all relax, socialize, and enjoy themselves and no one would get murdered, at least today…

“Byakuya…I need you to eat me. Then we will always be together. I can always be with you.”

Byakuya shook his head. “But you’ll die…I can’t allow myself to eat a human! Do you know how hard I’ve had to resist the whole time we’ve been here? Humans smell and taste absolutely delicious.”

The man with the ahoge said, “Then let me offer myself to you as a tasty meal.”

The Ultimate Imposter was flustered, but intrigued. “You – you’d do that for me?”

Hajime was so earnest right now. And of course, Byakuya would love to eat him – to taste the sharp sweetness of his skin, the sweet pressure of a human body pushing down his gullet, tickling him from the inside…the comforting weight of the meal deep in his belly. Byakuya didn’t want Hajime to die, but his body had been craving human flesh. An actual, full-sized meal. Not a bunch of chicken kebabs and sausages and hamburgers thrown in there piecemeal. 

“I never had much to live for, anyway,” said Hajime sadly. “I don’t even have an Ultimate talent.”

“That’s not true,” Byakuya objected sternly. “You’re a kind person, but a realist, and you care about your friends. And your body…is delectable.” His voice softened. “But if you truly want me to eat you, it would be my pleasure.” 

“Yes, Byakuya,” said Hajime with a dizzy smile. The two boys moved towards each other until their lips converged in a passionate kiss. Byakuya was feeling too hot all of a sudden. He unbuttoned a couple buttons of his shirt. Then he took the whole thing off. As their lips played with each other, greedily, Byakuya felt Hajime’s warm breath on his ear. “Eat me,” he said.

Byakuya could not hold back any longer. 

He had meant to do this gently, but instinct took over as he sprang up in the air, then down at his meal. Hajime’s eyes glimmered with surprise, not expecting the big fellow to move so fast. Togami’s jaws had enveloped him down to his shoulders. “B-Byakuya?!” he said, suddenly frightened as his head was pressed into the dark throat. There was a bestial growl of pleasure as the alien’s facial features briefly rearranged themselves to their real form. The dark green skin and lizardlike eyes appeared for just a moment before Togami reasserted control. “Mmmhhh. You taste so good.”

Hajime was uneasy. “Uh, Byaku-AAAH!“ he cried as the throat stretched ridiculously wide and he was shoved deeper. He could feel Togami’s small teeth grazing his ribs. He was headed to the stomach - that was actually horrifying. He panicked as two billion years of instinct kicked in – _You’re being eaten by a predator!_

“No! Stop! Let me out!” he cried, though it was muffled by the fleshy walls. Hajime kicked and flailed in a panic. Byakuya pitched his head forward, Hinata securely in his gullet from his pointy ahoge down to his wrists. “Stop, I changed my mind! _Byakuya!”_

Byakuya shuddered with pleasure. His human form flickered again. Normally he’d respect a lover’s plea to stop, but this was food. His instinct to swallow was as hard to resist as the need to breathe. _Your prey is trying to escape!_

He growled again and pressed a slick, salamander-like hand over the back of Hajime’s feet. He pushed hard until the feet stuck just a few inches out of his mouth. Byakuya paused. He loosened his prey’s shoes and shook his alien head side to side until they flew out. 

“AAAAH! Stop, stop!” Hajime kept yelling. 

Byakuya made a deep, unearthly sound, like a primitive purr. He stopped for a moment, Hajime pressed right against the valve of his stomach. “STOP!” the boy kept screaming. If he pushed harder, Hajime would go right into his stomach. There was no turning back.

Amid his panic, Hinata felt a flash of hope. Byakuya had paused. Was he reconsidering?

Wordlessly, Byakuya swiveled his head and neck up in a reflexive action. His eyes rolled back as he swallowed. There was a terrible flapping, fleshy sound as Hajime was slurped down into his stomach.

“NOOOOOO!” came the scream from deep within his belly. It expanded obscenely as every button on his white shirt popped. 

Togami gave a strange, alien sound analogous to a laugh. He massaged his belly as his form slowly returned to human. _This feeling of fullness. I’ve missed it. Sorry, Hajime._ To an observer, Byakuya looked even more morbidly obese than he had before. Chuckling to himself, he began waddling down the path to his cabin to sleep.

Trembling, Mahiru emerged from the woods at the side of the road. She’d come here to photograph some birds and been surprised to find Byakuya and Hajime making out. At first she’d watched silently as they made out, enjoying being a peeping Tom, but now Hajime was gone. He had been…eaten by… that. That creature had killed him. 

_Is he even dead yet? Oh God…I don’t want to think about it._

_Goddamn it, I should have taken a picture! No one’s gonna believe me!_

She couldn’t take her eyes off Togami’s human form as it waddled ludicrously up the road. “I don’t know who or what you are,” she whispered to herself, “but you’re NOT Byakuya Togami.”


End file.
